plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Adrian Conover/Archive 1
---- }} Re:Former staff }} Re:Cat Cupcake's Block Re:What time? }} Warning }}} 12:53, August 27, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 22:01, August 28, 2016 (UTC)}} Sure, you may also be able to talk to me via chat, i'm not really checking deviantart, so aqw and this chat might be the best choice. [[User:Elemec|'Elemec']] [[User talk:Elemec|'Talk Page']] 01:04, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Well, make a deviantart chat room then. And it is still useful for you, it's mem but is used on nonmem quests. [[User:Elemec|'Elemec']] [[User talk:Elemec|'Talk Page']] 01:51, September 5, 2016 (UTC) I got thief of hours! [[User:Elemec|'Elemec']] [[User talk:Elemec|'Talk Page']] 22:31, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Nah, but i did test it against some level 65s and it was effective, if ye wanna see tell me, gotem scrots. Good luck with vaden helm thing, i wanted at one point to make a skelly set but i gave up, pretty huge stack needed. [[User:Elemec|'Elemec']] [[User talk:Elemec|'Talk Page']] 17:51, September 10, 2016 (UTC) SS is a good class, but it's edgy and a caster. Up to you wether or not you get it (It's basically a troll spellsmith mk.ii) I'm not sure about Necro soloing Trigoras, i recommend getting Ultra Omniknight, rather, it can be amazingly turtly with a super hot and tankyness. I think it's abouyt 45-55% dmg resist, and well, it has a hot on aa, can't question that. I recommend getting Pirate -> Ultra OmniKnight -> Anything else. Ultra OmniKnight IS a caster, but it's just so good. You get tankyness and survivability, OR damage. Akriloth pet can't attack, btw sorry to say that. Eternal got a bit nerfed, but it WILL be your farming class of choice as you don't care wether or not it has edgyness or anything on the class. 6 enemies farming means a MASSIVE farming improvement over normal classes or even shaman. Ultra OmniKnight you can get right now, and would recommend doing so, it might go rare soon. Go to the place you get it, get the quest, quest glitch, go to the boss, and farm with people at artix, you can drop the tokens from both boss and quest (quest is 100%), get enough and buy the class, it's worth. You'll be soloing a lot with it, be it on turtle mode 2016 or nuker aa 3000 hit crit style. Use full wiz for UOK, full luck for Pirate That's all i can tell you, bro, maybe you could tell me like a schedule on when you're on or not? [[User:Elemec|'nothing']] [[User talk:Elemec|'nothing's mail']] 21:31, September 16, 2016 (UTC) It's reffering the name change i'm gonna do. Not UOK, UOK would be something like : Passive-Agressive Turtle Bomber, because that's how the class is; You're either killing in seconds or suviving for years. I really want UOK, but the caster drags me away. [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 00:18, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sick? }} Sure, i still call you copper, so you can still call me elemec. Eh, i'm not sure how your timezone is. I don't know when it is 3:00 pm, a reminder would be better. Surely i can try helping you if i'm not busy with something like homework! [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 23:37, September 22, 2016 (UTC) No. It's a charade that hints when i'll leave. [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 22:51, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Surely you can. I posted some art and will probably stay on both places. Interest in tf2 and bought a hat, don't expect me to simply leave everything [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 23:25, September 26, 2016 (UTC)